wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sakura
Sakura '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, '''Sakura is almost at Pro class. Her skill level is 930-960 and she will usually play with Rachel or Ashley. In Baseball, she is the Champion player, whose team consists of her, Nick, Miyu, David, Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre and Takumi. While batting, Sakura '''rarely misses a hit. While pitching, she throws splitters and off-plate balls 98% of the time, in an attempt to confuse the player. She does not appear in Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, '''Sakura is good, almost at PRO class, with a level of 956+, and you fight against her in the evening, she can be played against in the daytime after beating the Swordplay Champion. In Table Tennis, she is good, at level 656+. In Basketball, her team is Rin and Greg. Her level is 596+. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 36th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Sakura is a Master Mii. Trivia *You can earn her badge for every 500 edits you make on "Female Miis" articles. *Her Japanese name is said the same as her English name. *The name Sakura means "cherry blossom" in Japanese. Her favorite color being pink alludes to this. *There is a CPU Mii unique to Wii Music, named Naz, who bears a striking resemblance to her. *Since Sakura is the Baseball champion, she is the only CPU Mii from Wii Sports to never be a catcher on a CPU Team, and to appear in less teams than any other CPU from Wii Sports. *She is Japanese. *'Sakura' appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. *'Sakura' is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Baseball, but is right-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis. Gallery SakuraDACotQR.JPG|Sakura's QR Code. Badge-8-7.png|Sakura's badge. 60- Sakura's Team.jpg|Sakura's Champion Baseball Team. 2018-02-07 (7).png|The Champion Sakura pitching in Baseball. 2018-02-07 (8).png|Sakura batting. Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 9.16.56 PM.png|Sakura in Swordplay Duel. 2018-03-02 (23).png|Another picture of Sakura in Swordplay Duel. 20180210_072604.jpg|Sakura in Swordplay Speed Slice. 20180210_074046.jpg|Sakura and her teammates Rin and Greg in Basketball. 032.jpg|Sakura in the left. Sakura_bells.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Sakura. IMG_0147.JPG|Sakura about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (6).png|Sakura doubling up with Ashley in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG 0574.jpg|Sakura in Swap Meet with Tyrone, Eva, Midori, Chris, and Takashi. IMG_0618.jpg|A surprised Sakura. 15319552918891092016835.jpg Screen_Shot_2015-01-11_at_3.37.33_PM.png|Sakura as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. IMG_0523.JPG|Sakura playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_20180807_173941.jpg|Sakura having a Tie. IMG_20180807_175255.jpg IMG_0788.JPG|Sakura swordfighting at High Noon. 2018-08-28 (25).png|Sakura in Cycling. Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ian, Gabi, Emma, Sakura, Nelly, Takashi, Megan, Marisa, and Lucia featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg 2018-11-05 (18).png Ashley, Sakura, and Midori participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Eva, Theo, Luca, Sandra, Saburo, and Sakura featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Sakura participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Shohei, Victor, Haru, Yoshi, Ryan, Ren, Takumi, Kentaro, Sakura, Gwen, Sandra, Misaki, Silke, and Cole featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2018-12-21 (36).png Sakura in Bowling.JPG Sakura wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(14).jpg Sakura, Kentaro, Takashi, Hiromasa, Elisa, Alex, Shinta, and Silke featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Sakura, Rin and Steph participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png IMG 1663.jpg Category:Female Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Champions Category:Mii's Who Love Pink Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Gold badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:Pink Females Category:Non-American Miis Category:Anti-Champions Category:Cycling Pros Category:Baseball Pros Category:Top 5 Category:Top 10 Category:Top 15 Category:6 Letters Category:Black haired Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:Teenagers Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Two-time Pro Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Adults